Gadzooks Daughter
by Zookie10
Summary: The time has come for David Rain's small writing dragon ,Gadzooks, and his new daughter to stop evil from taking over the earth but will there quest be successful? Will secrets be revealed? Will Liz cope under new pressures that she faces? Have the characters met their match? Why am I asking you so many questions?
1. Liz is shocked

**Gadzooks Daughter**

"Naunty Liz Naunty Liz" squealed Alexa as she thumped down the stairs

"Yes Lexie" said Liz popping a strawberry into Alexa's mouth. Lexie smacked

Her lips in delight and happily licked the the strawberry juice around her mouth

"I want to make a dragon" "really and type are you going to make? "replied Liz

"a writing dragon like daddy's!" "that's nice Lexie" "ummm Naunty Liz" "yes Lexie"

"can I make one for daddy's dragon?" "if you like dear" "daddy's dragon wants a daughter".

Liz dropped the plate she was washing "Naunty Liz?" "on sorry Lexie I wasn't concentrating

It urrr just fell out of of my hands, now don't worry yourself pip you run along and play while I clean up this mess and get you some clay" .


	2. A new dragon is born

**A new dragon is born**

Alexa sat happily at Liz's work bench kicking her legs while watching Liz producing clay

From a small cardboard box. "Is that my clay Naunty Liz?" asked Alexa "yes dearie here

You go now" said Liz, hands shaking wildly "are you ok Naunty Liz?" "I'm fine pip I just can't

Get my head over why Gadzooks would want a daughter" Alexa just shrugged and gladly took the clay from Liz. After a few minutes or for Liz a few nerve-wracking hours of nail

Chewing and head scratching a new dragon was born into the Pennykettle household.

"There" giggled Alexa admiring her creation "that's amazing" breathed Liz studying

The dragon carefully. It had a short round snout, dainty little paws holding a perfectly

Sharpened pencil in one of them and a blank notepad in the other. She looked remarkably

Like Gadzooks except her eyes had longer eyelashes giving her a more feminine appearance.


	3. David is suprised

At that moment David walked in "who's this then?" he said pointing a

Finger at the newcomer "zookie's daughter!" squealed Alexa David

Gave a puzzled look at Liz "zookie requested it" answered Liz

"Well then "he said putting Alexa on his lap an bouncing her

Up and down on his knee, Alexa giggled excitedly "I better

Have a quick word with zookie" and with that David strolled

Off to find Gadzooks. He found Zookie in his usual place on the

Windowsill "why?" asked David, Gadzooks snorted irritably and turned

His back to David "what?" "Hrrr" replied zookie "of course I'll believe you"

Said David in soft dragon tongue "hrrr" went Gadzooks "ok so let me get

This straight you got a message from … Gaia?" "Hrrr" said Gadzooks with

A soft hum in his throat indicating that David spoke the truth.


	4. Gadzooks meets Gloria

**Gadzooks and Gloria**

"She's been kilned!" shouted Liz into the empty corridor "coming!" replied

David "yay!" squealed Alexa. Gadzooks fluttered in "wow" the all breathed

Except for Zookie who gave an astonished hrrr "what are you gasping about?"

Asked Lucy trudging up the stairs in her normal moody teenager way "this"

Was all Liz could say "whoa she's beautiful" gasped Lucy "who made her?"

"ME!" cried Lexie clapping her hands. "Zanna!" called Lucy "you have to see this!"

"See what?" Zanna called back "see my dragon, mummy" giggled Lexie "coming"

Said Zanna. "Wow Lexie did you make this?" gasped Zanna "yes mummy"

"It's amazing" Zanna said "what an unusual colour". The dragons colour was

A soft peach pink with a light yellow tummy unlike Zookie's deep emerald green.

"What's your name?" asked David the newcomer stared at him with her big green

Eyes, her beautiful long eyelashes fluttering softly, she quickly scribbled down a

Name in fancy curly writing Gloria.


	5. Gaia's message is revealed

**Gaia's message is revealed**

Gloria gave a timid hrrr as Gadzooks took her paw, he gave her

An impatient look and handed her a piece of paper from his notepad.

Gloria violet eyes scanned the page carefully, she suddenly looked

Up frozen stiff as she was absolutely stunned. A small hrrr came from

Her quivering dry lips "Gaia". Suddenly Gloria's beautiful soft violet eyes

Turned a striking bright blue lighting up the entire room and with one last

Blinding flash she disappeared. "What just happened!" questioned David

Releasing a slight tone of anger in his normally calm voice, Gadzooks

Stumbled back surprised by David's reaction. "I repeat what just happened!"

Cried David, Gadzooks quickly flipped to the page in his notepad that he showed Gloria and thrust in front of David's face "Liz I think you should see this" said David.


	6. Strange dreams

**Strange dreams**

"What is it?" asked Liz as her eyes scanned the page, a sudden gasp came from Liz's

Trembling lips "what does it say mum?" asked Lucy "… ix" replied Liz before falling

To the floor in a surprised faint. Soon after Liz finally woke to a flower wafting

Hypnotisingly over her face "Gretel?" croaked Liz "is that you?" The flower suddenly

Turned into a puff of black smoke and faded away Liz sat up she wasn't in the pennykettle

Household anymore she was in a small dark room with no window or lights it was pitch

Black "is anyone there" stammered Liz feeling about with her trembling fingers "yes"

Hissed an eerie voice. "Who are you" asked Liz "am I dreaming?" "Of course you're

In a dream!" the voice snapped "but for a reason. You may know us as the … Ix" Liz gasped

And stumbled back "You can't run you're in a dream you Imvecile only I can decide

When you wake up!" laughed the Ix "what do you want?" begged Liz her eyes

Bloodshot with tears "we want you to kill Gloria" the Ix paused "and … her

Mother".


	7. Gloria's Mother

**Gloria's Mother**

"Mother?" asked Liz looking confused "yes you idiotic fiend her mother's name is … Gaia" said the Ix, Liz gasped "would you stop gaping you no brained beetle" snapped the Ix. "And how do you suppose that I could kill Gaia!" asked Liz saying Kill as if it was a sour lemon that she was trying to spit out "gain Gloria's trust as you did her father and she will be your key To Gaia" hissed the Ix "What about Gadzooks?" asked Liz "we'll deal with

Him" cackled the Ix "and if I don't agree to your terms" said Liz

"Then the one known as Lucy Pennykettle shall die! "laughed the Ix.


	8. Lucy's cold

**Lucy's cold**

Liz woke up startled "phew" she sighed for she was in her own bed

"Hey there lazy head" whispered David softly stroking Liz's fierce

Red hair. "H...h...How long was I out?" "AGES!" Lucy butt in

"Gretel tried every flower, potion and recipe to wake you up!

It was like you were possessed or something" "that's enough

Lucy, anyway Liz you were out for about…" said David checking

His watch "two hours" "TWO HOURS!" cried Liz "but my dream

Didn't feel that long" Liz murmured to herself "what did you say?"

Asked David "nothing" replied Liz. Liz trudged to kitchen and

Sipped her tea in deep thought "was that dream real? It

Had to be, I can't kill Gloria let alone Gaia but if I don't

My only daughter will die! I wonder what the Ix will do with

Gadzooks? Should I warn him or will that make it worse?"

Suddenly Liz's thoughts were interrupted by a ferocious

Sneeze escaping from Lucy's nostrils "bless you" said Liz

"Thanks" sniffed Lucy "I think I've got a ACHOO! Cold" sneezed

Lucy "I can see that" said Liz "well there's nothing a nice warm

Cup of hot chocolate can't fix" said Liz tottering towards the cupboard to get Lucy some hot chocolate "thanks mum" said Lucy "ACHOO!" sneezed Lucy.


	9. Another dream for Liz

**Another dream for Liz**

That night when the entire pennykettle household was sleeping,

Liz was experiencing more threatening contact from the Ix.

"Why aren't you making plans!" snapped the Ix "I…I … I haven't

Had time" protested Liz "of course you have!" snarled the Ix and

Without warning Liz felt a horrible pain on her head "I shall crush

Your brain if you're not careful!" shouted the Ix "OWWW!" cried

Liz clutching her head as she coughed up specs of blood. "And

Another thing" shrieked the Ix "say goodbye to your daughter!"

"W…w…what?" asked Liz "as you may know your daughter is

Currently… ill as it happens she won't get better…unless you

Complete your mission and the longer you leave your quest

The sicker she shall get the one day she'll DIE!" cackled the Ix

"my baby girl" whispered Liz clutching her chest.


	10. The Return of Gloria

**The Return of Gloria**

Suddenly through the darkness of the dream a slither of light twinkled softly "Light?" questioned the Ix inspecting it carefully,

"Light" whispered Liz before repeating "light!" with the Ix distracted the pain in her head had gone. Liz got up and started to run towards the light "stop!" said the Ix "this is the dream I created how could this happen!" as the light grew bigger Liz felt stronger "I said stop!"

Snarled the Ix "no" whispered Liz "what did you say?" growled the Ix "no!" shouted Liz anger building up inside her "Lucy can die now or not your choice" said the Ix. Suddenly small unnoticeable white flames flickered in the palms of Liz's clenched hands "poor little Lucy" chanted the Ix, the white fire grew stronger, "oh Lucy I Suppose she'll have to DIE!", a bolt of fire flew from Liz's hands and into the Ix "AARRGGGHHHH!" it cried before saying one last desperate whisper "i…i…its t…to late you…you fool" "huh?" said Liz,

The flames fizzled out and the light flowed around Liz wrapping her in its warmth and then spoke "the Ix isn't finished it is getting stronger much stronger than you could imagine I used much of my strength and a lot of my mother's to be here you did the rest" "what do you mean me? And who are you anyway? Who's your mum?" Questioned Liz, the light started shaping itself light clay on a potters wheel spinning faster and faster until it finally stopped "Gloria" said Liz


	11. The Truth

**The truth**

"we don't have much time but Lucy can still be saved" Gloria spoke quickly "but to get you out of the dream will take a lot of energy we must be careful or we shall become weak". Gloria held out her paws and in the middle of each paw grew a small golden light "take my paws" said Gloria offering them to Liz, Liz carefully placed her hands into Gloria's and suddenly a great beams of light filled the room.

Liz felt a sensation running through her arms spiralling down her legs suddenly she felt a horrible thumping pain in her head, Liz screamed and fell to the floor the room span round wildly and her head felt like it was being bashed in "no you mustn't" cried Gloria but it was to late Liz's eyes were firmly closed the energy required was to much and she passed out.


	12. Gloria? Dead?

**Gloria? Dead?**

Liz woke but it was still dark. She went down to the kitchen so she could think things over a cup of tea. When Liz flicked the kitchen light on there was Gloria completely still on the kitchen side "Gloria!" gasped Liz, she turned Gloria round so the little dragon could face Liz but when she turned her round Gloria's colour had drained and she was cold… She had turned to stone. "but that can't be…" cried Liz stumbling backwards in shock. Suddenly something shot across the room, it wasn't visible but could be easily sensed. It sounded as if it was hissing in an angry way. Then mysteriously the hiss seemed to almost shape themselves into words, sad words "my daughter" it said "my beautiful daughter".


End file.
